Fallen Angel
by Anime-and-Twilight Freak
Summary: YusukeShizuka/YusukeOC Shizuka has fled the island she called home, she must find her siblings, she must fit in the Ningenkai, and she must somehow win his heart.
1. Opener

JJ: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Me: What?

JJ: Hey-

Me: I SAID, WHAT?!

JJ: ... Hey! :D

Me: I hate you.

JJ: Aww, I love you too, Cuz! :)

Me: ... Hey, oh wonderful cousin of mine-

JJ: Ah, dammit. What is it, and is it illegal?

Me: It's something, and I'm not authorized to tell you that.

JJ: ... ?? OK...

Me: Can you help me with a story?? (gives puppy dog eyes)

JJ: ... You just made me hate puppies now. (leaves)

Me: Damn. Ahh, well. (shrugs) I was thinking about a title for this when (trumpets start sounding) JJ, my idiotic but lovable cousin, had given me a title for this! :D

JJ: (walks in) Five bucks for it, too!

Me: . . . No.

JJ: Damn. (leaves)

Me: ... OK, so now ya'll know who helped me with the title! THERE!!

JJ: (walks back in with a soda can) Hey Vince, don't forgot that you came up with the story!

Me: No shit.

JJ: ... X) Oh, and I'm reading this script-like thing, and it says 'All done in Shizuka's (OC) POV'.

Me: Mmm-hmm! X3

* * *

On our island, there are only two kinds of people. Good or bad. There isn't a third person.

Angels and devils have been fighting for some time now. I wish to know why there is fighting going on. And also why there is many devils trying to invade our island.

I am Shizuka, one of the angels on our island, the City of Angels.

"Shizuka, are you awake, Big Sis?" I look near the middle of the small room. It was my little sister, Chika.

"Shh, Chika. You must get some sleep in," I tell her, walking over to the small bed I must share with Chika and my two little twin half-brothers, Kenshin and Yazu. They musn't stir, or we may be found.

"Nnn..." Yazu turns his small body and he now faces us.

"Nghh..." Chika's eyes slowly close and I can finally hear the soft sighs, telling me she's asleep. (sigh) I walk over to the window and look outside. Nothing special. Just the same black fog that surrounds this area.

Before the war, it was never this dark. And it never reeked of blood and the devils' scent.

"Sister?" I turn around and see Yazu, who is half devil. That's why we cannot be found. Devils and angels are to never mate with each other.

Oh sure, there are male angels. That's how we reproduce. But angels are to mate with _only angels. _My mother had broke the rules and mated with a devil, while there was war.

Chika and my own father had passed away long ago. Mother was in a depression and, after a devil by the name of Katashi had met her, she began to fall in love with him.

With the enemy.

Mother and Katashi had mated. A fatal mistake. Because soon after that, Mother was carrying his children. And when the Angels' leader, Takehiko, had found out, he was furious.

But he found out when Yazu and Kenshin were three, long after they were born. So, he had hung Mother. In front of the city and my family. And now, he was after them and Chika.

Me? Of course me also. But I don't care if I live through this ordeal. Only if my siblings make it, I'll be fine.

"Shizuka?" I blink and sit next to him.

"Yes, Yazu?" I whisper softly, making sure not to wake the other two up.

"When will the war be over?" he asks me. I wince. He was born five years ago, and yet, he is so smart.

"Soon, I hope," I tell him, rubbing his head. His ocean blue eyes slowly close and finally, I hear the soft snores. I go back to the window and I jump.

Angels. Nearly an army of them. With weapons.

They found us!

I run over to my little siblings and hold them all so close to me.

"Chika, Yazu, Kenshin! Wake up!" I whisper loudly, shaking them lightly. They all open their eyes.

"We're leaving?" Kenshin asks in a scared voice. I nod. Chika whimpers.

"I wish they would leave us alone," Kenshin says in his grumpy tone. I ruffle his dark brown hair.

"We must leave," I tell them. They nod and stand up, not bothering to grab any of their things.

"C'mon!" I kneel down and take off a small rug from the dirt floor. A hole Chika and Kenshin had made three nights ago was there.

"Sis- No, no talking! We must move, Chika!" I grab Chika and put her inside the hole. She immediately starts to crawl.

"Me! Me next!" Kenshin says, jumping down and he falls to his knees. He quickly starts to crawl away.

"Sister, why must we move all the time?" Yazu asks me as I pick him up and put him in the hole.

"Because Takehiko wants us dead. Now crawl." He nods and starts crawling away. I was about to jump down when a loud crash was heard.

"There's one of 'em!" a deep voice hollers triumphantly. Oh no...

I cover the hole quickly and I whip around, to face the angels.

"Where are the young ones?!" the familiar angry voice screams.

"I refuse to tell you," I say, backing up to the wooden wall. I can sense more and more angry spirits coming nearer and nearer.

"Then, we know exactly what to do," Takehiko says in a harsh tone. "Men." Three tough-looking angels grab my arms and force me to stand.

"Let's go," one of them, with short green-ish hair, said in a dark voice. (gulp) They drag me outside the small hut.

"Now, you should be obligated to tell me where the younger ones are, Shizuka," Takehiko says, turning around to face me.

"Why are _you _an angel?" I snarl. He frowns.

"I'm only doing the right thing," he tells me, shrugging.

"By trying to kill my siblings? I wouldn't call that right." He smirks.

"Well, I think it's right. Now..." Takehiko points to a huge tree, where a noose was hanging. Everyone in the city must be around it, all of them silent and glaring at me. "Will you save the lives of your 'siblings', or will you oblige and tell us where they went?" I growl.

"How about... neither?" I quickly get out of the grip of the three angels and run away from the spot.

"Get her!" a female voice calls out. C'mon legs, don't fail me. A loud crack was heard and something clamped onto my leg, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Perfect!" a male voice says in a victorious voice. I whimper and force myself to stand.

"She walks!" Things seem to get slower and faster. I feel like I'm a slug, getting slower and slower, and the angels that were trying to get me seemed to get faster and faster.

"YAAAAAH!!" They're getting closer.

"Stop Shizuka! There's no point in running!" Takehiko yells. I knew he was smirking. I didn't have to turn to see it on his face.

"Shizuka." I look next to me. It can't be true, but it is...

Mother.

"Mother? Are you... alive?" Mother's long black bangs are swishing around her face. She gives me a sad smile.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mated with him, but..." She stops off mid-sentence and I hide behind a tree. I can't sense any of the angels now.

"Mother- Shizuka, you have to do it." I blink in surprise.

"What?"

"The forbbiden ritual." I gasp from shock.

"M-Mother... You... You always said- I know. And I'm saying that you have to perform the forbbiden ritual now."

The forbbiden ritual is when we angels use our second chance at life. We can turn into a human or a demon. But it's illegal to do it now, with the war going on. And Mother wants me to do it?

This may not end well. Especially since I won't know if I end up a demon or human, or if I may even _die _during the ritual_._

"Are y-you sure? Will- Shizuka, listen to me," Mother tells me in a firm voice. "This may be the only time you can use your second chance at life and to leave the city."

"But, Chika, Kenshin, and Yazu- They will be fine. Please Shizuka." Mother looks at me with her sad, hazel eyes. I need to think...

If I go, I won't know what'll happen to Chika, Kenshin, and Yazu. Or about the war. And I'll be a wanted angel and Takehiko's army will surely go after me.

If I don't go, I may not even live. And my little siblings won't...

"I'll do it..." I take out something from my pocket of the long light pink robe I always wear. It's a crystal.

This crystal is the only thing I'll need.

"Baby, I must go," Mother tells me softly. Now I'm scared. Then, she disappears in thin air.

"I love you..." I crush the small crystal in my hand and kneel on the ground. I can feel blood seeping onto the ground, but I don't care.

"Where is she?!"

"I think she's over there!" I vigorously rub the crushed crystal into the ground and use whatever power I have left to build up into my right hand.

Please, oh please, let this work...

"I think I found her!" one of my friend's mother, Usagi, said in a hesitant, but firm voice. Hurry, please!

And then, an electric blue light surrounds the area. So much for trying to be discreet...

"I found her!" Usagi yells in a confident voice. And... black out...


	2. A Proposal

Me: Keep reading...

JJ: Or else.

Me: (rolls eyes)

* * *

I slowly open my eyes. I feel so drowsy. And I can barely remember what had happened to me.

I look around, not moving my head around, but using my eyes. It looks like I'm in a forest. But where is this forest located?

"Are you OK, Miss?" a British accented voice ask. I look up and see a woman with long blue hair. She has pink eyes and there is worry in them. She also wears a pink kimono.

I try to sit up straight, but it's hard. "I'll help you." She helps me sit up.

Silence. An awkward silence. We both stare at each other curiously.

"Err... Who are you?" I ask reluctantly, trying to break the tension. She smiles.

"I'm Botan, ferry girl of Rekai," she chirps. Rekai? Am I in trouble? "Err... Who are _you_?" Botan asks me curiously, tilting her head.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"I am Shizuka." She looks deep in thought after I mention who I am.

"Shizuka?" I nod. "Mmm... Koenma sir must talk to you."

"A-am I in trouble?" To me and my little siblings, Rekai always meant trouble.

"Huh? Oh, no!" Botan waves her hands in front of her face, a silly grin glued onto her lips. "Koenma sir just needs to tell you about some things. I doubt they're bad!" (sigh)

"OK... Botan, where are we?" She looks around.

"I'm pretty sure we're in a Makai forest, though I'm not really sure _where_," she answers.

"Ohh..." I look around again and then, I look up towards the sky. Nothing is up there.

Did I fall? I wish I knew what happened to me.

Then, an oar comes flying out of nowhere.

"AAAHHHHH!!" I scream, hiding behind Botan.

"Oh, don't be afraid, Honey," she says in a chipper voice. "It's my oar."

"Ohh... Now I'm embarrassed," I tell her. She giggles.

"Don't worry. At least _a certain someone _isn't here. He'd just make matters worse." She clicks her tongue as she helps me onto the oar.

"A certain someone? Who might that be?" I ask in a curious tone. Botan sighs.

"He's a Spirit Detective named Yusuke Urameshi," she says, looking a bit annoyed.

"Is he too annoying?"

"He's too perverted!" She shakes her head in annoyance. "But, he is a strong boy, yet he tries to be bad." She rolls her eyes as we fly away.

"Is he... nice?" I ask Botan smiles.

"Of course." (blink) After hearing that, I'm a little relieved. But... I don't know if I can trust this... Yusuke.

I feel even _more_ drowsy...

...

"Shizuka?" I open my eyes and look at Botan. I fell asleep.

"H-huh? Are we there?" She nods as she jumps off the oar, helping me down. I'm _really _drowsy now. I look around. There's a big building in front of me!

"Koenma sir, I've brought Shizuka," Botan says to the door, strangely. Now, I've seen many things that're weird, but this takes the cake. Then, what's even more odd, the door opens.

There's a long, dark-like hallway and an eerie silence creeps about.

"Let's go, Hun," Botan tells me, taking my arm lightly and starts to run.

"Hey, who is 'Koenma sir'?" I ask suddenly. I've only heard of King Enma, but Koenma?

"He's King Enma's son," she explains as she knocks on another door. It opens and there's alot of ogres running around with papers.

"Botan!" a voice calls out from behind _another _door. Botan smiles as she opens it and tugs me into the room. Inside, there's a toddler- ... _Toddler _standing on top of a large desk.

"Err... Isn't it- Hmm? Who are you?" the toddler says, cutting me off and pointing at me. Botan scowls at him.

"Koenma sir! It isn't polite to point at people!" she scolds. Koenma si- NO WAY!!

"You!" I yell out, pointing at Koenma. He tilts his head lightly and I take a good look at him. He wears a small, blue-ish like robe with a HUGE hat. He sucks on a pacifier and...

"Huh?" he asks me.

"You're so cute!" I tell him, racing towards him and hugging him tightly.

"Ehh?!" I can hear Botan and Koenma say confusingly. I could only stifle the giggle fit that was forming in my throat.

"Uhh... Shizuka, right?" Koenma asks hesitantly. I nod.

"Yes?" He clears his throat. He acts very adult-like for a toddler.

"We have to talk about what you did," he tells me in a firm and serious tone. (gulp) I nod quickly and let him go. I back away from him slowly.

"OK, so let's talk," Botan says, standing next to me. Koenma nods.

"All right, now, I believe you are- Err... _Were_ an angel, am I correct?" I nod. His lips twitched upward. "So, then this should be easy."

"But, my siblings..." I mutter softly. He jerks his head up.

"You have siblings?" I nod and tell him what made me commit the forbbiden ritual. He and Botan's eyes widen as I tell them what has been going on.

After I finish, my cheeks are damp from my tears.

"Shh..." Botan wraps her arms around me as I tremble. I'm so scared for my siblings. Koenma looks deep in thought.

"Well, the Makai is going to be tough on you, so I'll put you into the body of a human body that may die within a matter of hours," he explains.

"Eh? But I thought I'd have to be put in the body of an unborn child," I say in an confusing way.

"That's true, but I think I can bend the rules for you," Koenma says. I look at Botan, even though my vision is blurred from my tears, she has a confident look on her face.

"I know who you're talking about!" she says. "Let me bring her to the Ningenkai!" Koenma nods.

"And, Shizuka?" I look at him. "I'll try to find your siblings, but I make no guarantees that if and when I do find them, they'll be... living..." I can feel a knot twist my heart around.

"OK..." As long as I can see their bodies again, I'll be fine...

"Shizuka, let's go to the Ningenkai," Botan says, her pink eyes piercing through my body. I can merely nod as we leave the office. I climb onto the oar after Botan gets on.

...

"Shizuka? Shizuuuuuka?" I open one of my eyes slightly and feel the sun beaming down on me... Sun? Oh, I haven't seen the sun in so long! I miss it!

"H-huh?" I look at Botan. I'm leaning against her body and I sit up lazily. That's when I realize I can _see _my surroundings. It's a small town. With humans.

"This is the Ningenkai, and we have to get you to the hospital, where a fourteen year old girl has just gotten hit by an oncoming car." My eyes widen at that.

"Wh-what's her name?" Botan smiles as she glances my way.

"Takanaka Shizuka." So, she has my name, at least. (sigh) Botan clears her throat.

"Takanaka Shizuka's spirit has left her body, though the doctors and nurses are fighting to keep her alive," she explains.

"So, how am I suppose to get in her body?" Botan beams at that question.

"All you do is sit on her body and lay like she is. Then, bang! You're her." Well, that seems simple. "Now, let's go."

"Wait! Won't they see two girls on a flying oar in the hospital?" I ask her, tugging on her sleeve. She giggles.

"No, we're... Mmm... Spirits, so they won't see or feel us in the room." Oh...

We fly into the hospital, through the hospital doors. I look around in wonder at the building. There's so many sick and dying people... Then, as we fly by an open hospital room door, I nearly cry out.

There's three kids in there, all looking like my siblings Chika, Kenshin, and Yazu.

"Here, right here," Botan says suddenly, stopping. I nearly fall off the oar! "Look..." I do what she says and look at the teenager on the hospital cot. My heart drops at her sight.

She covered in cuts and bruises, and the cuts haven't even been cleaned yet! Something's beeping really slowly.

"Botan, how long has Shizuka been like this?" I ask. Botan thinks for a few moments. After a long moment of silence, she answers.

"Maybe three-four hours. But, go in there," she says, "and lay like how Shizuka is laying." I nod and jump off the oar. I walk slowly into the room and sit next to Shizuka. There are tubes that are in her nose. It scares me a little, but I lay on top of Shizuka, falling into her body.

"Shizuka, lay like her," Botan orders. I don't really know _how _I'm laying, but I'll try. I will. Then, I can hear footsteps come into the room. A sob from a woman is heard as well as a male painful sigh.

"Oh no..." I heard someone say. It sounded like the man's voice. "Doctor Yuna, please, will my daughter be all right?"

"I'm not sure, and I know I sound like the biggest idiot for saying that, but what I will tell you is that Shizuka keeps on coming and leaving," another male voice answers. Probably the doctor...

"How could she get-hic-hit?!" the woman wails. After that, I nearly cry. I'm posing as their daughter. But, after hearing the trio(?) leave, I close my eyes and fall into the dark and sleepless world...

* * *

JJ: Takanaka?? Where have I heard that before?

Me: Oh God! He's Yusuke's principal!

JJ: Nahh, that ain't it...

Me: Oooh... Anyway, you know what to do. Hit the review button and review! :3 Reviews keep me typing!

JJ: Yeah, that and Bicardi Razz...

Me: Fuck you.

JJ: What?

Me: Grr...


End file.
